


Words (Day 4 of TSEWeek2020)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, First Meetings, Gen, Injury Recovery, Libraries, Mild Blood, The Eleventh Trade References, Twilight Bashing, Twilight References, and the part at 19x16, it's a meet-cute but not, it's just so good omggggg, meet-not-so-cute, the 2x12 part, this is one of my favorite scenes ever in the whole comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Child Enel’s freakout when Velvare bleeds out, from Idony’s POV.Written for Day 4 of TSE Appreciation Week 2020!  I picked Theme 1 :)
Relationships: Idony St. Claire & Noah St. Claire, Marcus Lanum/Idony St. Claire
Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Words (Day 4 of TSEWeek2020)

"Songs always come to me if I wait still and quiet enough.

"Sometimes they're songs I've heard Baba perform. But sometimes they're something else--songs that travel a great distance and play through my hands like they aren't mine at all. Those are the most fun.

"I begin to play..."

Idony closes her eyes and leans forward against the table. The librarian's voice is always so soothing.

"What are you looking for, Idony?" Noah cuts in, and she turns her head towards where she thinks he is. "I saw they had a new Braille--oh, never mind. It's just _Dusklight."_

Idony scoffs. "Ugh, I hated that book."

"Then why did you make me read it to you?!"

She giggles, looking up in memory. "Because you hated it more."

"And people think _you're_ the nice one." She turns away from him, closing her eyes again and holding her blonde braid. Noah walks up next to her, his footfalls loud in comparison with the calming voice reading across the room.

"I see what's going on here," says Noah. "You just come to listen to that guy."

Idony grabs her umbrella, holding it up in defense. "I _never,_ Noah. I come here to _chaperone orphans_ and listen to that guy. But I'd endure _Dusklight_ ten times over if it was read by that voice."

"Good grief," her brother groans. "Fortunate I have my medical kit, 'cause you're making me sick."

"Shh," she whispers, reaching out to cover where she thinks his mouth is, "shh..."

"Wh--get off me!" yells the librarian out of nowhere. Idony startles, her eyes widening. She can hear Enel's voice now, and it sounds like he's crying.

"Velvare's hurt real bad!" he sobs. "You have to help him! He's bleeding everywhere, come on, please!"

Noah's running away from her, now, she thinks, because his voice is far away when he says "Quick, get on my back," and probably grabs Enel. "Now, tell me exactly what happened. Tell me exactly what happened!"

Idony gets up, starting to follow him. He's going up the staircase, though, and the librarian is following him, so she has to stay back to calm down the children. They all crowd around her, and she pulls a few of them into a hug. "Everything's going to be alright, don't worry," she reassures them. "Why don't we just go back to the orphanage?" She begins to herd the kids out the door, and she's nearly got them all out onto the street when she hears someone running up after her.

"Wait!" It's the librarian, and he's panting. "Here... take Enel, too. Your brother told me to get him away from all the blood."

"Oh." She leans down to the source of the sniffling, and Enel runs into her arms. "Thank you," she says, smiling up at the librarian.

"No problem. I'm... I'm Marcus, by the way."

"I'm Idony." She gently rushes Enel to go run off and wait with the other children. "Oh, I really need to go. Just... is Velvare okay?"

Marcus doesn't reply right away, and Idony must look really worried because he quickly says "I don't know."

"What did Noah say?"

"Nothing. I asked him what I could do, and all he said was 'it's too much,' and then there was a blue glowing thing and he told me to get Enel out of there. That was it. As I was running down the stairs I heard him yelling at someone, but I don't know who it was."

"Oh." That doesn't sound good. "Was... was there a lot of blood?"

Another pause. "...Yes."

"Oh." Another child starts crying behind her, and Idony grips her umbrella. "I'm sorry, I actually have to get back. Please make sure Noah's okay? And Velvare, of course, I just--"

Marcus places a hand on her arm; there's a little smile in his voice. "I know. Good luck with all the kids."

"Thanks." Idony pulls away. "I'll see you again?"

"I'd love that."

Idony smiles. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe Marcus threw any rocks at those kids. Disappointing.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos would be very appreciated <33


End file.
